


The Confrontation: Who am I?

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: Bulma has some problems, can Vegeta help her? Action, abuse, and loving. (Btw there is bashing of Yamcha.... I don't hate him, but I don't like him either)
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The blue haired girl awoke to the sun warming her face. She blinked her blue eyes in confusion as she took in her surroundings. She was in a small white room with one small square window and two wooden closed doors. She shivered as a cold chill hit her. She looked down to discover that she was completely naked. She looked around her, trying to find something to cover herself with only to find that the room was bare of anything 'cept the dirty mattress she was currently laying on and even that was bare of any sheets. She stood up and began to walk toward the right door, only to find that it was locked. She tried the other one. This one wasn't locked, but all it was was a bathroom. She glanced inside and decided that maybe she should take a bath. She ran some warm water and crawled into the warm water, letting it sooth and warm her body. After thirty minutes of soaking the water began to grow cold. She got up and looked around for a towel. She found one rather large on and rapped around her shivering body. She looked up and saw her reflection in a mirror, at least she guessed it was her. That's when it hit her. She didn't know who she was. The girl in the mirror looked back at her with waist long, scraggly, wet sky blue hair. Her pale skin was marred with purple and black bruises. Her eyes were a lifeless azure blue. She touched the mirror with confusion swimming in her eyes.

"Who am I?" she asked the girl in the glass. Just then the door opened and a man with a scar across his cheek entered. He was obviously drunk.

"Babe," he called with a slur. "Come here." She shook her head. His black eyes became cold as his brow knotted. "I told you to come here and I mean now!" She shook her head again. This time he stumbled into the bathroom and grabbed her by her long hair. She screamed and tried to fight him. He threw her onto the mattress and quickly removing his pants got on top of her.

"Iie," she cried. "Let me go!" she whimpered as she continued to struggle under him. He slapped her across her face, knocking her out. He forced himself into her and he began to move roughly inside of her.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(At the Brief's Residence)  
Bunny frowned at her husband.

"Bulma hasn't called us in a week. She calls us every other day dear." Bunny crawled into bed next to her husband. "I'm worried."

"Hon, she's fine. I mean she can take care of herself." Bunny shook her head.

"I have a bad feeling dear. Mother's intuition." Mr. Briefs nodded.

"I know that mothers can feel something is wrong, but what do you think happened to our daughter?"

"I think that Yamcha had to something to do with it. I have had a bad feeling about that man for a long time." Mr. Briefs looked into his wife's eyes and finally gave in.

"Okay, hon, we'll call Yamcha tomorrow and after that we will call her friends and see what they have to say." Bunny smiled sadly.

"Okay, dear."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta looked over at Bulma's window and remembered what she had said to him last week.  
Flash Back

Vegeta walked into the house in search of Bulma.

"Onna!" he yelled. As he neared her lab he heard yelling and crying.

"Iie Yamcha! Please don't!"

"You've been fucking around on me!" Yamcha's harsh voice yelled. Then Vegeta heard skin meet skin. "Who was it?!" Bulma whimpered.

"No one," Bulma said, her voice small. "I have been faithful. I know that you have been with lots of women since we've been together, but I have been faithful." Another smack was heard along with a thump as a body fell to the ground.

"Then why do you want to break up? You've forgiven me before! You don't want to be alone, do you? You would only break up with me if there was someone else!" Yamcha growled. Vegeta walked closer to the door and put his ear up against it. He wanted to go in there and defend her, but he knew she would be mad at him for doing that. He heard Kakarot's mate try to tell her before and Bulma had kicked her out for it. "You're sleeping with that monkey aren't you?!" Seconds later Yamcha exited the lab and headed for the door. Vegeta entered the lab as the front door slammed.

"What was that about?" Bulma shook her head.

"Nothing," she muttered as she turned from him. Vegeta had given up right there and walked out

End of Flash Back

Vegeta frowned and headed toward the fridge where he raided it.


	2. Chapter 2

The blue haired girl waited until he left to go back to the bathroom and take another bath. She felt dirty and vile. She turned the water on hot, the steam rising from the tub as it filled up. She was going to wash until her skin turned bright red. An hour later she exited the bathtub and grabbed the towel that she had used the day before.

"I need to get out of here," she said to the empty room. "He might kill me, but either way that is gonna happen." She pulled the towel closer to her body and began to search through the drawers and cabinets in the bathroom. 'Nothing,' she thought to herself. She would have to get out of the room and she would need more than one day to do that. Just then the man came back into the room. He was changed and more sober than before, but he was still the same man no matter if he was drunk or clean. She looked down at the floor as he approached.

"Babe, I will be leaving for two to three days. Be good. I will leave you some food for tonight, but then you are on your own." She whimpered as he kissed her lips roughly. "I shouldn't even feed you after last night, but I'm a softy," he said with an evil grin before turning to leave. He came back a few minutes later with a small tray of bread and water. He put it by the door and approached her again. "I will leave you something to remember me by," he said before smacking her across her face. She fell to the ground with a thud as her body crumbled under her. "That will remind you not to disobey me," he said as he exited the room, making sure to lock it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(The Brief's House)

Bunny got on the phone and called Yamcha's house at ten the next morning.

Hello, this is Yamcha. Sorry I'm not here at the moment. Maybe I'm at one of my games. Leave a message after the beep...

Bunny frowned as she got ready to hang up the phone, before deciding against it. She would talk to the machine.

"Hey, Yamcha, this is Bunny Briefs. I was wondering if Bulma was over there with you and if not, if you had seen her? Call me back okay?" Bunny put the phone down and headed down to her husband's lab. Little did she know that Vegeta was eavesdropping on them.

'If the ditsy mother doesn't know where the Onna is then that means trouble,' Vegeta thought to himself as he headed back out to the GR to train. 'Maybe I should look for the female. All I would have to do is trace her 'ki' signature.' "I won't be able to train," Vegeta said out loud as he turned back to the house. He flew up to the roof and sat down. There were a lot of weaklings on this planet. It might take him a few hours to find her. Vegeta closed his eyes and began to concentrating.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bunny got on the phone and called Goku and Chi-Chi along with Gohan. She then called Krillin, Eighteen and Master Roshi. Something told her not to call Tien and Chot-zu since they were close to Yamcha. The other's were more Bulma's friends. Thirty minutes they all showed up.

"What's up, Mrs. Briefs?" Gohan asked as he landed behind his parents.

"Yeah, it sounded urgent," Eighteen said walking up with Krillin and Master Roshi. Bunny had them all sit down in the living room where some sandwiches were set out on the coffee table. Goku and Gohan were the first to grab a couple of sandwiches each before stuffing them in their mouths.

"Bulma has been missing for a good part of the week and she always calls after two days if she is going to be gone. I have a funny feeling that Yamcha has something to do with this." Eighteen and Chi-Chi immediately agreed with her.

"Why Yamcha?" Krillin asked.

"Well, he's been acting a little weird lately and he's been cheating on Bulma," Bunny said. Goku looked shocked.

"She's been having a lot of accidents lately," Chi-Chi chirped in.

"Some that do not match the stories she attaches them to," Eighteen said with disgust. "It is sooo obvious that he has been beating up on her." Bunny nodded.

"I heard them arguing one day and I heard the fear in my baby's voice. Bulma has never been afraid of anyone in her whole life!"

"You're right about that," Goku said, "I mean she's not even afraid of Vegeta."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta sneezed and looked around before shrugging his broad shoulders. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate harder. Minutes later his eyes popped open and he flew off to the east. He had found her, but her 'ki' signature was off somehow.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She awoke hours later to a throbbing headache and aching bones. She sat up and looked around. The man was gone.  
'He'll been gone for two days!' she thought happily standing up, letting the towel fall to the ground. She ran to the door and turned the knob only to find it locked. 'I knew he wouldn't forget that,' she thought to herself. She ran into the bathroom again and began to hunt for any metal that she could use to pick the lock. Suddenly she heard a bang as the ground shook for a full two seconds.

"Onna!" a gruff voice yelled. She felt no real fear of this voice even though it was tinted with anger and frustration. She walked slowly toward the locked door. She heard heavy steps get closer to the door. She backed up just as a kinda short man broke the door off. He looked at her and blushed. She looked down at her naked body with shock. She ran and found her towel and covered her pale body with it. "Onna?" he asked at the fear and sadness in her eyes. She backed up a little when he walked closer to her.

"Who are you?" she asked in a whisper. His face registered surprise before he frowned in confusion.

"I'm Vegeta, you know that," he said walking closer to her. He looked around her for a moment and took in his surroundings. This was definitely Yamcha's house. It reeked of the former desert bandit. Vegeta growled low in his throat as he smelled fresh blood and old blood. He looked at the dirty mattress in the middle of the room. There was a rather large blood stain in the middle of it. Vegeta's eyes widened for a second before his face contorted in anger. He turned toward her, softening his features to his regular scowl. "Onna, are you okay?" She shook her head.

"Do you know who I am? What my name is?" Vegeta's mind froze in fear.

"You don't remember your name?" She shook her head. "Your name is Bulma , let me take you home." Vegeta took off his spandex shirt and pulled it over her toweled body. She clung to him as he headed back toward her house. 'Yeah, that bastard was going to pay dearly for hurting his Bulma, for defiling her!' It didn't even register that he had thought of her as his he was so mad


	3. Chapter 3

(At Capsule Corporation)

Goku looked up at the patio doors when he felt Vegeta's 'ki' fade and now it was returning. Minutes later Vegeta came into the door followed by a semi-clothed Bulma. She stood behind him holding onto his arm in fear. Bunny immediately ran up to her daughter, ready to give her a hug, but Bulma darted behind Vegeta and Bunny stopped. Everyone's face registered shock. Goku walked up to her as she peeked around Vegeta like a shy little child.

"Bulma?" Goku said in confusion at her attitude. Bulma said nothing. Vegeta looked down at her.

"Onna," he said softly. Everyone watched as Vegeta was nice to Bulma. No one had seen this side of him. "Head upstairs and go into the first room on the left. I will be up there in a moment to assist you." Bulma nodded and did as he told her. As soon as she was gone Goku asked.

"What is wrong with her and when are you so nice?" Vegeta growled, his scowl reappearing on his face.

"First off, I am never nice! Second, the Onna said that she remembers nothing. She does not know who you are and she does not know her own name." Krillin gasped.

"She has amnesia?" Chi-Chi asked as Bunny's lip quivered.

"My own daughter has lost her memory?! Why?" All the Saiyans and half Saiyans covered their ears at the shrillness of her tone.

"Hai, she has," Vegeta said matter-of-factually. "I found her at Yamcha's house. She has been abused, but I will not talk about that with you, that is her business, now I have an Onna to take care of since she seems to trust me." Goku touched Vegeta's shoulder.

"When she is a little calmer, then tell us. We all want to make sure that she is alright." Vegeta nodded.

"She will need space and no one trying to tell her her whole life!" he warned looking around at all the faces. "Kakarot," Vegeta said pulling the younger man aside. "You will make sure that no one talks about this day!" Vegeta said threateningly. "No one will enter this house unless invited." Goku nodded. Vegeta turned and headed for his room where he had sent her. Everyone watched as he left before turning toward everyone else.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma sat down on the large bed that had a deep blue comforter on it. She looked around the bare room that had light blue paint on the walls and black curtains across the balcony doors. Other than that there was nothing in the room 'cept a armor that was cracked and falling apart on the desk. It was dirty and had some dried blood on it.

"That's the armor I had on in a fight. Reminds me to get stronger," a gruff voice said. Bulma turned toward him, her blue eyes startled. "I didn't mean to scare you, Onna." Bulma relaxed as Vegeta sat down in the desk chair.

"Do you always call me that? I thought my name was Bulma." Vegeta smirked.

"Well, I don't call you by your name. I like the term 'onna' better. We need to get you cleaned and clothed." Bulma nodded. Vegeta got up and pointed to a door next to the desk. "This is my personal bathroom, you can use it to get clean while I get you some clean cloths." Bulma nodded as she opened the door and stepped in.

"Thank you," she whispered as she closed the bathroom door behind her. Vegeta headed toward the door.

"You're welcome, Bulma," he said before exiting the room. A few minutes later Vegeta crept back into his room to place the sweat pants and shirt on the bed for her to find. As he was leaving he heard her talking to herself. He crept closer to the bathroom door.

"Why can't I remember who I am? What went so wrong that I can't remember all those people or my life?" Vegeta scowled before heading down to his GR to continue training. Bulma's broken body and words echoed in his head as he trained. He began to imagine the bots as Yamcha causing his rage to boil as he wanted to kill the human.

'I will get you,' he mentally swore. 'When I get you you will wish you had never done that to Bulma!'  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma walked out of the bathroom and began to look around. Nope it was definitely safe. She noticed the pink sweatpants and the white t-shirt on the bed. She quickly pulled on the cloths and headed down the stairs. Looking around corners and making sure no one was around she headed outside. She saw the round sphere in the yard and headed for it. Vegeta felt Bulma's 'ki' grow closer, so he turned off the GR and exited. Bulma looked at him in confusion.  
"Vegeta," she said almost questioningly. "What is that building for?" Vegeta walked over to her and took her into the GR.

"This is a GR or Gravity Room. You made this for me to train in." Bulma looked around the room.

"Me? Am I that smart?" Vegeta nodded. "What do I do?"

"Onna, I really shouldn't tell you everything about your life. We need to find out how to help you remember on your own, okay?" Bulma nodded. "Good, lets go take you to a doctor." Vegeta picked her up and headed for a hospital. He put her down and grabbing her hand gently took her into the large building.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta and Bulma entered the rather large, white waiting room and walked up to the nurse on duty. Normally Vegeta wouldn't be so calm, but he knew that he would frighten Bulma if he wasn't.

"Hello," the small red headed nurse said, "How can I help you?" Bulma looked at Vegeta, fear and uncertainty written across her face.

"She has lost her memory," Vegeta said tightening his hand on hers, "and we would like to talk to a Doctor ASAP." As he said this he made a small 'ki' ball in his hand. The girl got the point and after checking her computer assured him that she would have a Doctor with him in less then thirty minutes. They took a seat to wait for the physician and Bulma looked up at him with curiosity.

"Vegeta, what are you? I saw the humans that powers, but you are not one of them are you? You seem different." Vegeta seemed shocked at her question for a moment before he answered her.

"I am Saiyan," Vegeta said proudly, but quietly. "Your friend, Goku is one as well." Bulma sat quietly as he continued. "Saiyans are a strong race that are considered barbarians by some. We are a warrior race that love to fight, but we protect those that we care about or love as you humans call it." Bulma smiled sadly.

"Love," she said quietly, her memory coming back. "I knew that once, but it was an illusion. He just wanted sex," Vegeta frowned. He knew who she was talking about, but did she? He wanted her to say it, only then could he beat the baka to bits. Bulma frowned as she probed her memory. "He was the man with a scar across his face. I can't remember his name." Vegeta growled. "He forced himself on me," she said, her voice cracking. "He took my virginity." Suddenly her name was called. They headed up to the front where a Doctor escorted her to a back room. Vegeta exited the hospital flying toward Kakarot's house. Bulma was sad and confused as to why he left, but she said nothing as she was seated in a small exam room.

"The doctor will be in in a moment," the red headed nurse said before leaving her to her thoughts. She probed her mind trying to remember what happened and who she was. Nothing came to her except that man with the scar, but she could see nothing else as to what had happened.

'Who was he? What was he to me?' then she shifted her thinking to a certain flame haired man. 'Are Vegeta and I married or dating? Is that why he is so possessive?' she asked herself. The door opened to reveal a white haired doctor with kind brown eyes.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" he asked, sitting down across from her.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta landed outside the other Saiyan's house and was greeted instantly by Goku himself.  
"What is it Vegeta?" he inquired. Vegeta growled low in his throat.

"She said that he defiled her," Vegeta said as he entered Goku's house where Chi-Chi was making some tea. She heard what Vegeta had said as well and both their faces registered shock. Vegeta and Goku took a seat across from each other.

"Who?" Chi-Chi asked sitting down next to her husband. Vegeta's fingers curled into a fist, his anger evident on his face. Suddenly it hit Goku who he was referring to.

"Yamcha," Goku said before Chi-Chi frowned in disbelief. "Did she say that it was him?" Vegeta looked up at the younger couple.

"She said 'scar faced man'. I think that would be that desert bastard!" Vegeta's voice raised slightly at the end, his voice showing his disgust at the other warrior's title.

"Certainty sounds like Yamcha," Chi-Chi said in disgust. "What do you want from us?"

"Nothing," Vegeta said. "I thought I would tell you what I know before I go and beat the warm shit from the bastard." Goku said nothing. He understood what Vegeta was feeling and he would not stop him.

"I will not stop you," Goku said getting up and heading into his room. Chi-Chi led Vegeta to the door before following her husband. Vegeta then flew back to the hospital.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta walked quickly through the hospital in search of the woman. Several minutes later he found her. She was exiting from a far room with a white haired man in a white coat. His hand was on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, but Vegeta did not like the man touching what he considered his. Vegeta walked over to the pair and dislodged the man's hand as he pulled Bulma toward him. Bulma looked shocked for a moment before a smile came across her face.  
"Are you ready to go, Onna?" he asked as he grabbed her hand. Bulma nodded before turning toward the older male.

"Arigato, Doctor Brown," she said as the pair turned to leave. Vegeta pulled her into his arms when they exited before flying off back toward her house.


	5. Chapter 5

After depositing the sleepy woman on her bed Vegeta headed back out into the night.

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster

His destination was a certain desert bandit's house. As he passed over the city all his thoughts were consumed with what Bulma had told him and what he planned to do to the bastard. Ten minutes later he landed outside Yamcha's place. He masked his 'ki' as he approached the medium sized, two story house. Vegeta went up to the lower story window where he could not sense Yamcha and pushing it open he crept in. He could feel Yamcha upstairs with one other occupant, probably a whore.

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

Vegeta crept upstairs, a small 'ki' ball forming in his left hand. He pushed open the door to the scar face's room and walked over to where the pair were sleeping. He placed the 'ki' blast next to Yamcha's face before waking the man up.

"Desert bastard," he said loudly. "Wake your baka ass up!" Yamcha's eyes flew open at Vegeta's gruff voice before he sat up causing his face to come into contact with the ball of energy. A shrill scream tore though the room as Yamcha tore himself from the ball and held his now burnt skin. His occupant awoke groggily.

I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder

"Yamy," she whispered huskily, "What's goin-" she stopped when she saw Yamcha's face and Vegeta holding the still perfect energy ball. It took her a moment to register what was going on, but when she did she let out a very loud and annoying scream. Vegeta tossed the ball at her causing her scream to become more gurgle as it tore through her face.

"Loud ass bitch," Vegeta said as the woman's body was engulfed by the light before disappearing. Yamcha shook visibly as Vegeta began to form another ball.

"W-What do you want?" Yamcha stuttered as he moved away from Vegeta. Vegeta looked over at him, anger clear in his dark eyes. Yamcha shuddered from the purity of the emotions in Vegeta's eyes. He had never seen such anger from Vegeta and he had fought against him when he first came to Earth. Yamcha's brain finally clicked all the pieces into the puzzle.

Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
With murder

"You're here b-because of Bulma aren't you?" Yamcha frowned at the thought that Bulma had fucked Vegeta. "I knew it! She slept with you!" Vegeta's brows twitched for a moment before he put his face into Yamcha's as a sick idea twisted into his brain. He linked his thoughts with Goku so that the other Saiyan could hear the truth from Yamcha's mouth. After he was sure that Goku was listening he turned his full attention to Yamcha.

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am craving this disaster

"Maybe we did," Vegeta said with a smirk. "Why wouldn't she want a real man after you?" Yamcha growled. "After you found out you beat her? You raped her? Defiled her to see if it was true?" Yamcha gulped when he realized that Vegeta knew the whole sordid affair. "She bled onto the mattress and you snapped." Yamcha looked down, his fear and hate melting away at the guilt that now filled his heart. "You had been so sure that she had cheated on you, so sure that she had stopped loving you," Vegeta said disgust filling his voice as he imagined what she must have felt. "You broke her." Yamcha's head snapped up to look at the Prince that stood regally before him. "The instant you raped her her memory wiped itself clean of everything. She became a shell, but you didn't know that did you? You were cheating on her so it no longer mattered that she hadn't been cheating on you." Suddenly Goku appeared, anger and disgust on his face.

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

"You," Goku said with disgust. "You raped her?! You took away Bulma's gift that was only hers to give!?" Goku stepped closer to the now terrified Yamcha. Even though Vegeta didn't like the way that Goku was talking about Bulma he was glad that Yamcha would get his just desserts. "Bulma is my best friend!" Vegeta smirked. "She was like the sister that I never had. She took care of me and you went and did that to her!" A large energy ball began to grow in Goku's right hand and one in Vegeta's as well. "Chi-Chi always thought that there was something off about you, but Bulma defended you! How dare you!"

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

The power around both men began to grow. Yamcha tried to move away from both of them, but knew that anything he did was futile. Both men were stronger than him so he closed his eyes as the energy spheres engulfed his form. As soon as the light faded Goku turned to Vegeta.

"Thank you for informing me about that and for saving Bulma." Vegeta grunted before Goku disappeared. Vegeta smirked as he exited the house before blowing it up with a flick of his wrist. He didn't think that Bulma would ever want to see the place where she was defiled.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Two and a Half Weeks Later...)

Bulma stretched her sore muscles out before heading downstairs. She walked into the kitchen where she was greeted by Vegeta scarfing down his food.

"Ossu(hello) Vegeta," Bulma said heading toward the fridge. Vegeta grunted. Bulma pulled a few things out of the fridge and put them into the microwave before sitting down next to Vegeta. "Vegeta," she said, turning toward him. "I had a strange dream last night." Vegeta continued to eat while he listened to her. "I was in a large white room and in that room was a small white creature with purple adorning it's head, arms, and legs." Vegeta stopped eating and looked over at her. "Next to him was a man that looked like you, but older with a mustache. He looked real sad as he looked at me. The creature grabbed this man by the neck before turning it's attention to me." Vegeta's full attention was on her now.

'She couldn't be talking about Frieza and my father? Could she?'

"It laughed at me. It was a strange feminine crazy laugh." Bulma frowned. "It kinda scared me, but at the same time angered me. It killed the man next to him and laughed harder. It said 'He thought he was saving his race! He thought that you would kill me.' It stepped toward me and grabbed me by my neck. I could feel it," Bulma said as she touched her neck. That's when Vegeta noticed the marks around her neck. He moved her hands away and examined her neck.

"You have finger marks around your neck," he stated with sick fascination. Bulma frowned as she headed toward the bathroom, food forgotten. Vegeta followed her. "You haven't remembered any more of your past have you?" Bulma shook her head. 'Kuso(shit),' Vegeta cursed to himself. "I may have some bad news for you then."


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma walked back into the room, a worried look on her face.

"What could be worse?" Vegeta frowned as he prepared to ruin her collapsing world.

"The man you saw that looked like me was my father. Frieza, the thing in your dream that stood next to him, killed my entire race after my father gave me over to Frieza. He made a bargain with him to take me, train me, and then return me when I turned twenty and in return he would spare our race. I was only six at the time and didn't fully understand. I just knew that I was angry with my father for what he did. I found out a few years later what had really happened and that my planet was gone." Vegeta sighed. He had NEVER told anyone what he was telling her right now, but she needed to know some of it. "Frieza had a way of entering someone's mind and could hurt them while in there." Bulma frowned.

"Well, can't we just get him out of my head? I mean, he's dead!" Vegeta walked over to her and pulled her close to his body. Bulma didn't know what to do. Why was he hugging her? Was it that bad? She pushed back from him. "Is it that bad?"

"Onna, if you had your memory we could force him out faster, but with your lack of memory it will make it all the more difficult." Bulma moved to sit down and Vegeta followed her. "He may be dead, but he still has a spirit. I don't understand why he targeted you," he paused for a moment. 'Unless he knows that I have feelings for her.' Bulma looked up at his lack of words.

"Vegeta?" He looked down at the scared woman in front of him

"Onna, we will get him out of you, but it will take time." She nodded at this. "You need to try to remember yourself, your family and your friends otherwise he will kill you." He saw the fear that grew in her blue eyes and he wanted to make that fear go away. Suddenly before either realized what was going on Vegeta's lips were on Bulma's. He pulled her close to his firm body, a moan escaped from her lips as his hands found her breast. She arched into his hand a warm feeling beginning to form between her legs.

"Vegeta," Bulma moaned as she tried to remove his shirt. He helped her discard the black fabric onto the floor as he tore away her shirt exposing her bra clad breasts. He growled at the offending cloth as though that would make it go away. He ripped it in two and threw it down with the rest of the cloths as he picked her up and took her into his room. He threw her down onto his bed as he ravished her breasts. Moans filled the room as Bulma ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head closer to her breasts. Vegeta pulled back for a moment as he ripped off her pants and panties so that he could get a good look at her. Bulma blushed as eyes gazed over her petite form. "Vegeta?" she asked as she moved to cover herself, but his next word made her stop.

"Beautiful," Vegeta whispered. Bulma arched up and placed her lips upon Vegeta's as she tugged at his pants. Seconds later he was inside her, pumping in and out of her. Bulma reached down and grasped at his firm ass, her nails dug into his flesh causing him to moan in pleasure. Both hit their ecstasy at the same time as Vegeta let out a deep, guttural growl as his seed entered her body.

"Vegeta," she moaned as she arched, waves of pure heaven washed over her small form. They lay there for a few minutes, neither saying anything as their breaths mingled in a kiss of love. Minutes later their breathing evened out as both of them fell asleep.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(The Next Morning)  
Bulma awoke as the early morning light warmed her face. She blinked in confusion as she realized that she was not in her room. The last thing she remembered was being in Yamcha's house before... She looked around frantically, but relaxed as she saw Vegeta lying next to her. That's when she remembered everything. Her family, her friends, her, Vegeta and her life. She bent down and kissed the sleeping Saiyan. He opened his dark eyes at her and smiled (I know he doesn't do that often, but he does do it!) as he saw the fear gone from her eyes. It was replaced with happiness and something else.

"Vegeta," she murmured. "I remember everything." Vegeta sat up. "My mother and father. Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Piccolo and even Yamcha." Vegeta growled at the last name she uttered. "You saved me and somehow I knew that you would, even if I wasn't in my own mind at the time. I remember him shoving me down and violating me." Vegeta pulled her close to him.

"I understand, but now he is gone and we have a new threat." Bulma nodded, but pulled back as it hit her.

"What do you mean?"

"We killed him, Onna. Kakarot and I were as you humans say 'judge, jury, and executer'." Bulma felt nothing, but relief upon hearing of the desert bandit's death.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Onna, we must get rid of Frieza from your body soon." Bulma nodded as they both got up and headed for the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

After showering they headed downstairs, Vegeta trying to think of a way to exterminate Frieza's spirit from her body. Nothing came to mind, but one thing and that had been on Vegeta-sei when it had blown up, but maybe someone else knew about it.

"Onna, this may take a while, but I have to find a book with cures for this certain scenario." Vegeta headed out to the GR and began to press buttons, sending out a message to a planet called Surselfone that was one of the only planets that loyal to the Saiyans and had knowledgeable creatures on it.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They waited two weeks and while Vegeta was training he got a beep on the computer. After reading the message Vegeta headed into the house where Bulma was making him lunch. She hadn't been getting a lot of sleep in the past two weeks with all the nightmares. They had gotten worse and Vegeta had been sleeping in her room, so that she would not have an untimely accident.  
"Onna, I got an answer. We must leave in the next hour," he said as he sat down. Bulma nodded as she ate a sandwich before heading upstairs to pack.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later they had packed enough food to last them a good year and plenty of cloths. Bulma climbed into the driver seat of the ship and Vegeta sat down next to her as she pushed buttons. The ship began to shake as the engines roared to life and the ship began to rise. Within a few minutes they were past the Earth's atmosphere and into space. Bulma unlocked herself and then headed into the bedroom where she laid down on the bed just as Vegeta began to train. It would be a few days before they reached the planet Surselfone and Vegeta's contact.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Two Days Later...)

Bulma awoke to the sound of the ships alarm telling them that they were close to their destination. She pulled Vegeta's arm off her waist and tried to wake the sleeping Prince.

"Vegeta," she said in his ear. "Vegeta! You need to wake up. We are almost there." Vegeta awoke with a start as her voice penetrated his dream. He yawned and stretched before looking up at his mate's tired eyes. She was looking worse everyday. Her eyes were losing their shine and they had darkness under them. She seemed to be paler than she had been before and the marks that lined her neck kept reappearing almost every other night. They headed into the main room where they sat down in their respective chairs as the computer alerted them of the time they had left until planet fall.

"Twenty minutes," it beeped as they both buckled up readying themselves for the landing. Twenty minutes later they landed with little turbulence on the dark blue planet. They were greeted by what Vegeta had called Surselfonenites or Ones. They were very interesting creatures. They looked nothing like humans, more like giant birds, changing in colors. Bulma and Vegeta followed behind the one called Missicure, a male that Vegeta had been in contact with, but not the one they were looking for. After walking for an hour or two they came to the contact's house. They entered the house as Missicure followed behind them. Before them was another male.

"Prince Vegeta?" the man asked in disbelief. "I was told you were alive, but when you sent out your message I was very surprised." He turned his attention to Bulma and smiled sadly. "This is your mate?" Vegeta nodded. "I can feel his evil in her and I can feel her spirit leaving her. You were right to search for it." Bulma frowned as they talked around her.

"Escuse me," she said loudly. "What is it?" The man looked at her. "And who are you?" The man smiled at her, this time not sadly.

"My name is Nehener and the thing we are talking about is the book to cure you." He turned to Vegeta. "I am waiting on the young ones I sent out to bring the ingredients for our potion." He turned away from them and began to walk into the next room where a circle was engraved into the stone ground. He turned to Bulma and Vegeta. "You will have to sit in the middle and she will have to sit your lap." They walked over to the circle and did as they were told. After situating themselves they turned to Nehener. "Keep your arms around her at all times. Thing will get ugly since this is Frieza and all. He will be powerful and we will have only one chance at this." He turned as Missicure came into the room with a bottle of some kind of red liquid. He handed Bulma the bottle. "Drink half of this and hand it to Prince Vegeta. Prince drink the other half." They did as they were instructed. As it hit her tongue Bulma instantly began to feel light headed.

"What is going on? What is this?"

"It is a special drink to calm your spirit," Nehener explained as two other Ones entered the room with several items in their arms. "It will be a minute for me to mix this. While I do this Exourpre here will chant with Seroness. They will do this for the next twelve hours." Both Bulma and Vegeta made a choking sound. "You must not move from that spot during this time and Prince you must not let go of her nor break contact with her." Nehener left the room as the other Ones began to walk around them and chant.


	8. Chapter 8

(Hour One...)

Bulma began to lose feeling in her feet as Vegeta clung tightly to her from behind. The Ones were chanting loudly as they circled around them. Bulma tried to look back at Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I am losing feeling in my feet." Vegeta grunted.

"I am as well. It is the potion. They want us to be relaxed so our spirits will be free. You will lose feeling in most if not all of your body." Bulma frowned.

"But they told you to hold me at all times!" she protested. "How will you do that if you lose feeling in your whole body?" Nehener entered the room just in time to answer her question.

"As the Costck or spirit fighter, he will have more range of motion so the potion does not effect him as it will you. He will lose feeling as well, but not in his arms." Bulma nodded in understanding as she relaxed against him. This was going to be interesting.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Hour Two...)  
Bulma moaned as she lost feeling in the rest of her legs all the way up to her hips.

"Something wrong Onna?" Vegeta inquired, ignoring the weird sensation in his legs. She shook her head. "Don't lie to me. You hate the waiting right?" Bulma said nothing for a moment before nodding.

"That and the sensation in my legs is bothering me..." she faded off with a blush, thankful that Vegeta could not see her blush.

"Onna, I know what it is doing to you and I will rectify that in another ten hours when we are through here."

"Ho-" Vegeta snorted.

"Onna, I can smell you and I also am feeling it."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Hour Three...)  
Bulma had lost feeling in from her neck down and she was getting kinda frustrated. Vegeta still had feeling from the waist up.

"Alright," Nehener said as he sat in front of the two, but at least one foot from the circle. "I see that Bulma has lost feeling in most if not all of her body, so we will begin the Esaruck. This is a chant that will bring Freiza and your spirits out. Are you ready, Prince?" he inquired as he turned to Vegeta. Vegeta nodded.

"Es ar kuc..." Nehener said as the Ones joined him in his chant as they continued to circle around the three.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Hour Four...)  
Vegeta suppressed a yawn as the minutes and hours loomed on. Just as he was about to comment on Nehener's idea Bulma's head slumped against his shoulder, her eyes rolled up into her head.

"Onna! Onna!" he cried as he shook her, his hands still locked around her small form. Suddenly her body began to tremble as her body stiffened.

"You stupid people!" a voice said. "You think that I am going to let go of this girl!?" They looked around as Bulma began to cry out in pain before all went quiet for the next hour.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Hour Five...)  
"Curse you!" Bulma screamed as she ran toward Freiza. She was so mad at it, even as fear filled her heart. Freiza a smirked down at her.

"I see that you have come to fight me, but you will not win. I have taken over your body and it is mine." Bulma frowned as she grew closer to the former tyrant.

"Vegeta will kill you!" she cried as was suddenly lifted into the air. Freiza held her neck in it's white clawed hands.

"Vegeta will die at your hands as I use you to enact my revenge on him and that other Saiyan!" Bulma squirmed as the air began to leave her lungs. "I am killing you slowly, but he will die before you and then you will kill your friend Goku before you die!" It threw her from it as it laughed.

Vegeta held onto her squirming body as she clawed at her neck, leaving streaks of red as her neck began to bleed. He managed to remove her hands from her neck, but now she was yelling.

"Iie! He will kill you! Vegeta, you must kill me now!" Vegeta cringed at the shrillness of her voice, but pulled her closer to him.

"Bulma, I will not kill you to get to him. I will destroy him, just give us some more time to fight him."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Hour Five...)  
Bulma struggled against Vegeta as Nehener threw some crystallized particles at them. Bulma stiffened for a moment before a white mist filled the room and a figure began to form from the mist...


	9. Chapter 9

Freiza loomed above them, it's body solid as it looked down at them.

"So, you have decided to show yourself," Nehener said as he looked up into the former tyrant's red eyes.

"You want to fight old man?" Freiza inquired with a smirk. "The girl is mine! She will do my biding before I dispose of her!" Vegeta growled as Bulma's body became limp. "Ahh, Prince Vegeta," Freiza said with malence. "It seems that we meet again." Vegeta glared at the form in front of him.

"You will not take this onna. She is mine and I will not allow you to harm her!" he snarled.

"I thought you cared for no one?" Freiza asked. "I thought all the weaklings were weaknesses in your eyes, but you choose the weakest of all creatures. A mere human. No matter, I will kill you, her and the other monkey with gold hair." Vegeta held Bulma close as he powered up slowly. Freiza followed suit as he detatched himself Bulma's limp form before standing before Vegeta. Vegeta knew what Frieza was trying to do, but he would not relenqish his hold on her waist as he looked up into the eyes of his former master. "Are you ready to die?" Freiza inquired as a 'ki' ball formed in his right palm.

"Are you?" Vegeta said as his aura grew brighter around his body. 'This is gonna be hard if I can not use my hands.'

"Prince, you may use one of your hands as long as you do not beak full contact with her!" Nehener called out.

"What about leaving this spot?" Vegeta asked as the energy ball in Freiza's hand grew bigger.

I, hate the rain and sunny weather,

and I, hate the beach and moutains too;

(and) I don't like a thing about the city, no, no

and I, I, I, hate the country side too !

and I, hate everything about you !

.. everything about you !

"You can stand up, but you must stay in the circle! If you leave it then Bulma with be lost!" Vegeta smirked as he stood up to Freiza.

"This will be so much fun," Vegeta said as he took his left hand off Bulma and let 'ki' flow into a ball.

"It certainly will be!" Freiza said before running at Vegeta. Vegeta fazed out of the way causing Freiza to crash into the invisible barrier that cracked with energy as the Ones still walked around it and Nehener still chanted. Freiza hissed in pain as some of his energy was drained by the barrier causing him to flicker for a moment.

I don't like a thing about your mother,

and I, I hate your daddy's guts too,

I don't like a thing about your sister, no, no

'cause I, I, I, think sex is overrated too.

and I, get sick when I'm around,

I, can't stand to be around

I, hate everything about you !

"Having problems?" Vegeta mocked as he appeared behind him. Freiza glared up a the Saiyan Prince. "It seems that I am too much for you." Freiza launched himself at Vegeta, his eyes flashed bright red as he grew close to him.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Hour Six...)  
Vegeta switched arms as his left grew tired from the endless minutes of fighting. They had been going at it for an hour and Vegeta had one advantage on Frieza. If he made him fall into the barrier, then Freiza lost energy, giving Vegeta the upper hand for a minute or two. The only problem was that it was tiring having to hold onto Bulma the entire time.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Hour Seven...)

"Damn," Bulma cursed as she looked around the darkness. "He's gone, but he will be back. How can I help Vegeta get rid of him. He said that having my memory will make it easier for us to fight him, but how?" She walked farther into the darkness, but stepped back when a light flashed in front of her. "Nani?" The light became a small square before a picture showed up in front of her. It was her at the age of sixteen with a young Goku carrying his four star Dragonball. "Wow, that's when I first met Goku, well, later when he told me about his grandfather." She watched as Goku tucked the ball into a small pouch before he hopped onto the bike with her. Then the picture faded before another square appeared. This one was of her years later after she had met Yamcha and Puar. They stood next to each other, holding hands as Yamcha's face turned red. "At least then he was a little less shy than when I met him." The pair in front of her smiled as they locked lips. The picture in front of him changed to when she had first met Krillin before showing when she met the rest of the gang. "Why is it showing me this?"

Vegeta flew at Frieza, dodging a punch as he tried to hit the creature in front of him. They flew at each other, arms flying at light speed as they tried to knock the other opponent.

"Getting tired?" Freiza asked as he backed up from Vegeta. "Just put the whore down and it will be all over."

everything about you,

everything about you,

everything about you

"I told you before! The Onna is mine and she is no whore!" Freiza smirked as he ran back at Vegeta.

'Maybe I should kill her in front of him,' Freiza thought as he dodged another kick to his head. Vegeta managed to land a kick to his abdominal, knocking Frieza into the invisible wall again. "Damn!" it hissed. 'It he keeps knocking me into that damn barrier I will lose the strength to continue the fight with him and then I will have to lay dormant for another couple of months to gather strength from the bitch's fear.'  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Hour Eight...)

Bulma watched as the picture that showed up in front of her was the last thing she expected.

"Hmmm... This is it? This is the answer?" Then the picture changed.

Vegeta stood before her, with her grasped in his bloodied arm.

"Come on, Vegeta, let her go. She is only a burden to you. Let her go so we can really fight." Vegeta shook his head, even as blood made a path down his temple and cheek.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she reached out to the picture. "What is wrong? How can he be beating you?"

Vegeta tried to dodge the next attack, but was unsuccessful as it tore through his chest, exiting out his back.

Bulma watched as he moved her out of the way of the blast, but still refused to let her go.

"Vegetaaaaaaa!" Bulma cried as she grasped the picture of him in front of her.

Vegeta gasped as Bulma began to stir in his arms. She reached for him, turning in his grasp. She opened her blue eyes and gave him a weak smile before she put her lips against his.

Some say I got a bad attitude,

but that don't change the way I feel about you,

If you think all this might be bringing me down,

look again cause I ain't wearin' no frown !

I don't really care about your sister

forget the little bitch 'cause I already kissed her

One thing that I did to your lady

put her on the bed and she didn't say maybe

I know you know everybody knows

the way it comes, the way it goes

you think it's sad well that's too bad

'cause I'm havin' a ball and never cared a thing

about you  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Hour Nine...)

As their lips touched he felt energy enter his body.

'What is going on?' Vegeta thought as he held Bulma close before they parted and her body once again became limp.

Everything about you, everything about you

I get sick when I'm around

I can't stand to be around

I hate everything about you


	10. Chapter 10

(Hour Ten...)

Vegeta shook Bulma's body.

"Onna!" She did not respond to the movement or her name, but she was still breathing, barely. Vegeta continued to hold onto her limp body as he felt the energy she had given him swim in his veins. There were flashes of people and places before he saw her before him.

"Do not worry Vegeta, I am okay. Please kill him so that we may be together," Bulma said before her spirit faded. Vegeta growled as he felt anger, sadness, and rage fill his body, but the most powerful emotion was that of love for the woman in his arms. The only person who truly cared about him, no matter how much of an ass he was to her. Frieza looked over at Vegeta in shock as the Saiyan before him glowed with golden light and his hair flared like a flame in it's golden sheen.

Everything about you, everything about you

I get sick when I'm around

I can't stand to be around

I hate everything about you

Vegeta turned his glare toward Frieza and watched with amusement as the former tyrant began to shake.

"W-What are you?" Vegeta's green eyes flared with anger and malice for the thing in front of him.

"I am your worse nightmare come true," Vegeta said with a smirk. "I am the legendary. The Golden Fleece of my people and I will kill you for them and for her," he said as he looked at Bulma. "I am a Super Saiyan!" He powered up, filling the candle lit room with golden power that charged the room with electricity.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Hour Eleven...)  
Vegeta advanced upon the thing in front of him as it cowered away from him.

"So, Frieza, how does it feel to be the powerless one?" Frieza frowned, but made no move to fight Vegeta. "Thought you would have something to say, but guess you are too scared," Vegeta said as he sent a blast at the creature in front of him. The fight for Bulma's soul had begun. Frieza kicked out at Vegeta, who ducked before throwing a kick back at Frieza. It blocked it before trying to hit Vegeta with it's tail.

When I just a little baby boy,  
My momma used to tell me these crazy things

She used to tell me my daddy was an evil man,  
She used to tell me he hated me

It missed as Vegeta pushed off with his hands in a handstand. He pushed his feet into Frieza's face causing the creature to spit blood. It turned back to him and grabbed one of his legs, trying to throw Vegeta in a circle. Vegeta kicked it in it's face as he launched off him. He powered up and threw a punch at it before it fazed out. It reappeared before him a few feet away with a triumphant smirk on his purple lips.

But then I got a little bit older  
And I realized, she was the crazy one

But there was nothin I could do or say to try to change it  
Cause that's just the way she was

Vegeta flew at it with fists flying as Frieza backed up causing him to hit the barrier. As it let out a hiss of pain Vegeta landed a few blasts to it's torso and face.

"Die!" Vegeta cried as he threw more blasts at the fallen creature. Frieza managed to get up and tried to fly back at Vegeta. It managed to land a blast square in Vegeta's open chest and succeeded in throwing Vegeta back for a minute. The two stood at a stand still for a moment as they scrutinized each other.

Cause that's just the way she was

They said I can't rap about bein broke no more  
They ain't say I can't rap about coke no more

Frieza smirked as he noted that he had managed to cut Vegeta with a few of his blasts. Vegeta stood before him missing the upper portion of his spandex. His chest was peppered with old scars and now had a few new ones that still had blood dripping from them. Vegeta noted that he had managed to break some of the purple glass on Frieza's stomach and crack the purple on his left shoulder and head as well. It wiped the blood from it's bottom purple lip.

(ahhh!) slut, you think I won't choke no whore

Til the vocal cords don't work in her throat no more?!

Vegeta pulled Bulma tight to his body as he flew at the creature in front of him. Suddenly Frieza screamed out in pain causing Vegeta to stop.

"Stupid bitch!" it screamed. "Get the fuck out of my head!" Vegeta looked on in confusion.

'Who the Hell is it talking to?' Then it hit him as he looked down at the woman in his arms. 'She must have been fighting Frieza on the inside all along to make it weaker.' Though the thought that she was doing this for him made him kind of upset, like she didn't think that he could kill the thing, he was happy that she was helping him. He watched with sick fascination as Frieza writhed before him.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Hour Twelve...)

(ahhh!) these motherfuckers are thinkin I'm playin  
Thinkin I'm sayin the shit cause I'm thinkin it just to be sayin it

(ahhh!) put your hands down bitch, I ain't gon' shoot you

Bulma ran at Frieza and gabbed it around it's neck, her body glowing gold like Vegeta's. Her features did not change, but she was stronger.

"You stupid mother fucker!" she cursed as she punched at it's face. "Did you think that I would just lay down and die?!" She socked the creature in both of it's eyes, causing Frieza to howl out in pain as it lost it's vision.

I'ma pull +you+ to this bullet, and put it through you  
(ahhh!) shut up slut, you're causin too much chaos

Just bend over and take it like a slut, okay ma?

Bulma continued to hold the creature around the neck, draining Frieza of his life...

Vegeta flew at Frieza again as it slumped to the ground. It looked up at him, it's eyes loosing some of their glow.

"You stupid monkey," it whispered. "I will be back." Nehener stood up and headed to the two.

"No, Frieza, you will not." He turned to Vegeta. "Sire, I am going to throw a potion at it to bind it's soul. At the same time you must kill it." Vegeta nodded. He smirked down at Frieza as he powered up. Nehener stood over Frieza with a large brown container. "One... Two... NOW!" He threw the red contents of the container on the creature at the same time that Vegeta let his blast go. The room became white as Frieza's shrill scream filled the room.


	11. Chapter 11

(Back On Earth...)

Bulma awoke as the sun hit her face, warming her cold face.

"Hmmm... Where am I?" She looked around only to discover that she was in her room. 'How did I get here? Last thing I remember I was in Frieza's head fighting him and now I am home.' She got up and crawled out of bed before realizing that she was barely dressed. "Nani!?" she cried before heading for the bathroom.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta exited the GR as he felt Bulma awake.  
"Good," he said as he wiped sweat from his brow. "The Onna is awake." He grabbed the towel that hung from the rack on the door and headed inside toward the unsuspecting female. He crept quietly up the stairs as his nose filled with the scent of lavender and vanilla. He heard the bath running in her room. With a smirk he entered her room and headed for the bathroom, depositing what was left of his cloths on the floor along the way.

"My lovin', sweet loving," Bulma sang out over the music of her CD player. She did not hear the door open, nor did she see a naked Vegeta enter the bathroom. Before she knew what was happening he was in the tub and had her from behind. "Ahhh!" she squealed with fright.

"It is me Onna!" Vegeta growled. "Calm down," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Vegeta," she said trying to turn around. "You scared the piss out of me!" Vegeta held her firmly in place as he nibbled on her neck, causing her to shiver again. "W-What-t are y-y-you doing?" she inquired as he moved his hands to her firm breasts. When he said nothing, but started to massage her breasts Bulma asked him again.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" he asked with a smirk.

"It feels good," Bulma moaned as she leaned back against him as he continued his ministrations. "Oh, Vegeta." Vegeta moved his right hand down to her tangle of blue curls where he began to pet her. Bulma shivered as pleasure coursed through her body. It all headed for her stomach as she arched against his hand.

"Onna," he whispered as her bottom brushed against his cock, causing him to groan. "Onna, you make me so hard." He pushed two of his fingers into her warmth. Bulma let him have his way with her for a few minutes before turning to face him. She sat down in his lap facing him as she reached below the water to grab his cock. Vegeta let out another groan as she massaged him.

"Vegeta," she murmured as she moved her face close to his ear. "Say my name." Vegeta looked into the depths of her cerulean eyes.

"Bulma," he whispered huskily as he pulled her onto of his throbbing member. Bulma moaned as he entered her before she began to move up and down on him. They started slowly before moving faster and faster. They grew closer to pleasure that was building up inside them. Vegeta came into her, his hot seed flew into her womb as she arched against him as her orgasm overtook her small form. "Bulma!" he growled as she tightened against him.

"Vegeta!" she screamed as the pleasure ebbed.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Five Months Later...)  
"I can't believe I am pregnant," Bulma said as she touched her swollen belly. Vegeta stood next to her as they rest of the gang sat eating.

"I can't believe that you were pregnant during that whole time that were battling Frieza. If he had wo-" he was cut off as Bulma kissed him.

"But he didn't and I am fine." She smiled up at him as they looked out over the party. "And now we ware getting married. Everything is right with our world." Vegeta placed his gloveless hand upon his mate's swollen belly with a true smile as he looked down at her.

"Hai, it is perfect."


End file.
